Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a step and ball hitch assembly for a vehicle and, more particularly, to an assembly that fastens to a receiver hitch with the step portion rotatable to a location beneath the vehicle body.
2. Background of the Invention
With the increased use of relatively large vehicles, such as utility vehicles, vans, pickup trucks with or without a cover shell, and other high vehicles, there exists a need for an inexpensive and easy to use means, such as a step to aid persons in entering, leaving and loading the rear of such vehicles. A number of steps of various types for the front, rear or side of various vehicles have been provided so that a person can safely enter and exit the vehicle, these steps have not been successful in providing an easily removable step that may be attached to an existing trailer hitch at the rear of a vehicle, and which step may be rotated between a xe2x80x9cstoragexe2x80x9d and an xe2x80x9cin usexe2x80x9d position. Thus, there exists a long felt need in the art for an easy to manufacture, mount and use step for a vehicle, that may be safely inserted and removed for use on different vehicles, and particularly, on the rear of a vehicle having an existing trailer hitch, for easy insertion into and out of such an existing trailer hitch. The step of the present invention is capable of easy motion to and from a storage, locked position when the vehicle is in motion or the step is not in use, to an in use, extended position when it is desired to use the step.
While foldup and sliding steps are known for trucks and other vehicles, such steps are limited for attachment to bumpers or for permanent attachment to a vehicle, and such known step means do not meet the need of all users. Thus, there still exists a need for a rotatale step means for a vehicle having a trailer hitch, the step safely usable on any vehicle having a receiver-type trailer hitch, with the device easily removed and/or stored when not in use. Some examples of step devices for which patents have been granted include the following.
Ludwick, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,362, describes a step that is mounted to a rectangular receiver by a bar or hollow beam held in the receiver with a bolt or pin. The flat step is rotatably fastened to the beam by a post that fits in a circular opening in the beam. A locking means, such as a U-shaped bracket fastened to the end of the post, allows the step to be positioned beneath the receiver or, by lifting and rotating the post, to be positioned beyond the receiver, thus forming a step.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,475, Dick discloses a receiver hitch step attachment for mounting to a vehicle receiver hitch. The steps are adjustable laterally and vertically. An auxiliary stabilizer leg is provided for engaging the ground when the truck is parked in order to support the vehicle against movement when an individual uses the steps or moves inside the truck bed. The steps remain exposed when in a stored position.
Klemp, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,774, describes a removable bumper that may be releasably coupled to a hitch located in the rear of a vehicle for concealing the hitch from view and for providing a step support for entry into the vehicle. The bumper/step device has a shaft that fits into a receiver, with flattened areas on the horizontal bumper acting as steps. The bumper/step remains exposed at all times.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,861 by Willis discloses a trailer hitch step that mounts to the ball and support of a hitch. The ball must be in position for the step to be attached and used.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,865, Cannara et al. describe a combined trailer hitch cover and step assembly that includes a flat, rectangular step that rotatably attaches to a receiver with a pin and bracket fastener. The step can be positioned horizontally when needed as a step and vertically when not in use. The step remains exposed at all times.
Maxwell et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,843, describe a trailer hitch step which mounts to a receiver-type trailer hitch with the step portion extending to the side of the tailgate of the vehicle. The support bar for the step may be rigid, telescoping, or folding for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,927 by Debo discloses a similar trailer hitch step which includes a bracket that attaches to a frame hitch. The device includes a beam with a tread at one end, the beam slidable within the bracket so the beam and tread can be stored beneath the vehicle chassis when not in use. The beam may include a gooseneck to lower the tread to about half the height of the tailgate, as illustrated in the figures.
The invention is a step platform assembly for attachment to a vehicle hitch assembly. The platform assembly includes a planar step platform member rigidly fastened to a coplanar linear step support member having an aperture adjacent a step support member end opposite the step platform member. The aperture contains a bushing member with the planar step platform member and step support member assembly adapted for rotatable connection to the hitch assembly by a fastener means there between. A locking means is present for selectively securing the step platform member and linear step support member either beneath a vehicle body or exterior a vehicle body.
The invention also includes a step platform and hitch assembly, including a square tubular support member adapted for insertion into a receiver hitch bracket on a vehicle. A hitch connector member is rigidly secured to one end of the tubular support member at an angle thereto, with the hitch connector member having an end section opposite the tubular support member. The hitch connector member end section is oriented parallel to the tubular support member, with the end section having an aperture therein. A planar step platform member is rigidly fastened to a linear step support member having an aperture adjacent the step support member end opposite the platform member. A fastener means is insertable into the hitch connector member end section aperture and the step support member aperture, thereby rotatably connecting the step platform member and step support member to the hitch connector member and tubular support member. A locking means is present for selectively securing the step platform and step support member either beneath a vehicle body or exterior a vehicle body. In a preferred embodiment, the fastener means includes a ball hitch with threaded base and a hex nut. The assembly functions both as a trailer hitch and a rotatable step when attached to a vehicle.